Overdue
by Utatane
Summary: 'As Tsuna finds his genitals touch free and his face full of 'Specification of Lion Mating', he can't help but feel that maybe, this isn't going to be as enjoyable as he thought.' AU smut, 1827. Featuring Librari.


_A/N. I um. Really don't know what too say, other than this was sooo much fun to write. What is wrong with me. AU setting, but that doesn't really matter, does it? Unbeta'd, too, so any mistakes, lemme know~_

_Also warning: Hibari with glasses._

* * *

><p>Fuck.<p>

Ohhhh fuck.

His books were late.

Cursing everyone from God to Reborn, the stupid, sadistic home tutor his mother had hired _–To improve your grades, sweetheart, they've been slipping lately~-_ who amused himself by making his life a living hell, Tsuna picked up the heavy tomes, wincing at the confirmation that yes, indeed, they were late.

Oh god, he had to face_ him_ now.

Shivering, he made his way out the door, towards the local library; surprisingly huge for such a small town, Namimori Library was run and operated by the iron hand of Hibari Kyouya, son of a local politician and boy did he let everyone know about it.

God help anyone with late books.

…Like Tsuna at that moment.

Reaching the building, and throwing the doors open, he slams the books down on the front desk, begging, praying that maybe, Kusakabe, the lighter hearted assistant librarian would be there instead, to take pity on him.

His prayers go unanswered, and he finds himself staring into silver eyes through black frames.

"H-Hibari-San, I-I, um, I have to return these books…"  
><em>Pleasedon'tlookathtedatespleasedon'tlookatthedatesohgodhe'slookingatthedatesi'mdeadhe'sgoingtokillmewithabook.<em>

Raising an eyebrow, unseen through thick black locks, Hibari makes a noise of amusement, lazy smile turning the corners of his mouth up.

"Hmm. Looks like you need to be taught a lesson, Sawada."

Oh god, he's going to _lecture _him _then _kill him with a book.

As these thoughts run through Tsuna's head, he fails to notice the look Hibari gives Kusakabe, that the taller male comes out from behind the desk and takes his hand, tugging him into motion, heading towards the section marked Science.

"H-Hibari-San, where are we going? Aren't you going to punish me?"  
>"Of course," Comes the reply. "But who said I was going to do it in front of everyone? I have to say, I didn't think you were into that sort of thing."<p>

He is beyond confusion, hand still wrapped in the larger one and –Wait, why is he being pressed against the bookshelf?

Hibari smirks, a low chuckle reverberating as he lowers his head, coming nose-to-nose with Tsuna. Why are his eyes so pretty?

"W-What are you-"

"Shhh… Don't disturb the readers."  
>Before Tsuna could even begin to question what that meant, Hibari's mouth was on his; it was hard to breathe, let alone form coherent words, so when the older male moved away with a smirk, Tsuna's mouth just opened and closed, repeatedly.<p>

"Now, now, Sawada, did I not just say keep quiet?"  
>Well, actually, he didn't, but Tsuna wasn't exactly going to correct him, especially when he was trying not too freak out. Hibari lifted a hand, tracing Tsuna's lips with a thumb, the other hand disappearing behind his back, tugging their bodies together.<p>

"Hmm. Good boy."

"W-What-"

A shiver runs down his spine as Hibari grinds against him, already rock hard, a victorious grin on his face as Tsuna moans. Once more, he connects their lips, possessing every sense, one by one, until the brunette can do nothing but become putty in the librarian's hands.

"H-Hibari-Sa-"

Cutting of Tsuna's speech with the dual combo of lip biting and crotch grinding, Hibari smirks, pulling away.

"Do I need to gag you for you too understand? There will be,"

He nudges Tsuna's neck to the side, biting his ear and chuckling at the resulting mewl he gets.

"No disturbing anyone in my library, Sa-wa-da~"

With every touch, every little mention of his name, Tsuna is getting further and further away from the sane action of escaping and risking a life-threatening beating. Quite frankly, he's close to not giving a damn who hears them, who he disturbs, pressed against a row of books about animal mating habits with his lips connected to a man who may just be the sexiest thing he will ever see.

Of course, this only lasts until Hibari slips a hand down his pants, tracing patterns on the curve of his ass. Breaking the kiss, he blinks, mouth stuttering over his words.

"W-What are you d-doing, tha-that, here… W-What if someone comes?"

Hibari only just manages to avoid making the obvious joke, instead smirking and running his tongue along Tsuna's bottom lip.

"…So what if we do it here? This is your punishment, isn't it? Just be quiet, and no-one will find out… Right?"

And so, the kissing continues, slick tongue added to deepen it, distract Tsuna as the fingers dip lower, running over the opening within. He gasps, almost biting Hibari's tongue, trembling as pressure is added and his cock grows ever harder. If the stiffness against his inner thigh is anything to go by, Hibari is just as hard.

"B-But it'll hurt! I-I'm not a woman, I don't come prepared!"

That causes the older male to pause, but not for long; he shrugs, hand still tracing patterns along him while the other is brought too his mouth.

"So suck. Remember, Sawada, the more you suck, the less it will hurt~"

Hesitantly, Tsuna opens his mouth, allowing Hibari to place the long fingers inside, praying that he didn't choke. Not sure what to do, he swipes his tongue over them, the slight twinge of the smirk an indicator that yes, he should so that, and so he does it again. He focuses on a finger at a time, his own hand coming up to grip Hibari's, eyes closing as oh god, Hibari keeps grinding.

All too soon, Hibari removes the fingers, both from his pants and his mouth, dry hand unzipping trousers and tugging himself out before doing the same with Tsuna. As he touches them together, Tsuna feels his knees go weak, barely noticing the finger beginning to probe inside him as a firm hand brings their cocks together, and starts stroking.

"Hi-Hibari…"

"Shh."

Biting his lip, Tsuna nods, hands gesturing aimlessly before settling on the diamond shaped sweater of the librarian and clutching, jerking forward as another finger enters, thrusting relentlessly, scissoring, stretching him even as he's jerked off.

"You're going to need to turn around for this to work properly."

"Wha-What?"

His eyes flicker open, catching only the glare of the glasses in response. Tutting quietly, Hibari removed his fingers, nipping at Tsuna's lip as he mewls in disappointment, sliding his hand off their cocks and turning the brunette around. As Tsuna finds his genitals touch free and his face full of 'Specification of Lion Mating', he can't help but feel that maybe, this isn't going to be as enjoyable as he thought, especially considering that Hibari is larger than usual (He assumes), Tsuna is a virgin (He knows), and he's about too be fucked harder than anyone should in the science section of Namimori Library (He's about too find out).

This suspicion doesn't go away as Hibari rubs against him, lifting Tsuna's head towards him to engage him in a slow, sloppy kiss as he positions himself and slides in, pushing past the initial ring of muscle, and settling with barely an inch of himself inside.

It's already too much for Tsuna too bear, breaking the kiss with a pant; the sting of pain with barely any movement, and the fact that he's just lost his virginity too a complete stranger, no matter how sexy they may be, is yet another thing in a long line to be ashamed off.

The hand re-wrapping itself around his cock, though, distracts him from his thoughts, especially as a thumb traces over his head, playing with the pre-cum before loosely fisting him, Hibari sliding into him further.

"Don't think, Sawada."  
>Turning, still biting his lip, Tsuna raises an eyebrow, the action all he can muster at that moment. Bringing him into yet another soft kiss, Hibari smirks a little.<p>

"Thoughts will distract you. I want you focused on one thing, and one thing only."

Flickering his eyes downwards, he's amused to find that he is, at last, fully within the boy. Panting softly, Tsuna manages too get out a question.

"Wha-What thing?"

Biting on the pale skin of Tsuna's neck, he inwardly preens.

"This."

Drawing his hips back, he slams in quickly, the cry coming from Tsuna enough to make him think twice about doing it again, for a few more seconds at least. Hand increasing it's pace, he carries on sucking Tsuna's neck, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, useless as his eyes close, body focused on the tight heat he's thrusting into, over and over again.

How lucky he was that such an adorable rule breaker was a virgin.

He can feel when Sawada is close, if only because the muscles clamp harder down, if possible, milking Hibari for everything he's worth.

"H-Hibari, I-I'm-"

"Kyouya."  
>Laughing softly, he tugs on Tsuna's ear, thrusts becoming ever more frantic.<p>

"When I'm fucking you, I'm Kyouya… _Tsunayoshi_."

Another mewl of pleasure comes from the brunette's lips, cock twitching in Hibari's hand, and with a breathy moan of '_Kyou…_', Tsuna cums.

Humming in appreciation, Hibari draws back, hands gripping Tsuna's hips as he slams in, ready to cum himself; it only takes a few more thrusts, before he moans, low, and releases, carrying on with the thrusts for a moment, slowing, before pulling out, panting as he rests his head on Tsuna's shoulder, wrapping an arm around his body and sharing warmth for a moment.

"…Hibari-San, can you let go of me? I need to clean up."

Tsuna's voice is quiet, emotionless, even as he allows Hibari to zip him up, ignoring the cum-stained books and ignoring the curious gaze the librarian sends him. As he attempts to leave, the cum dripping into his boxers all too uncomfortable –how is he going to explain that too his mum?- Hibari grabs his arm, twirling him into his body with a smile.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
>"You've punished me. I'm going to go home and pretend this never happened."<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Hibari doesn't loosen his grip as Tsuna struggles, instead nudging his face upwards and kissing him. Breaking it, he's happy too note that the brunette is silent.

"…This wasn't your punishment. This was me claiming you. Or are you not happy with the continuation of our relationship, Sawada?"

"I-I… What?"  
>Tutting, Hibari loosens his grip a little so he can lean back, gaze at Tsuna.<p>

"I'm saying that you're mine now, unless you'd let anyone fuck you for breaking rules."  
>"N-No! I-I wouldn't, a-and…"<br>Ah, that blush. How cute.

"…I-If you want… I-I'd like to… To see you again."  
>"Hmm."<br>Pecking Tsuna's nose, Hibari grins.

"Oh, you'll be seeing me again."

* * *

><p>As the notice comes through the next day that Tsuna has been picked for the honour of volunteering at the library, he can't shake the feeling that he's literally fucked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are lovely~<em>


End file.
